I should have done
by D-TokTokKito
Summary: do not read.


Aku adalah seorang pelacur. Keseharianku diisi dengan mendatangi klub malam, memesan vodka, lalu melihat sekeliling siapa yg akan aku layani dengan cara menari se-eksotis mungkin di hadapan para lelaki. Biasanya yang jantan mendatangiku, ataupun sebaliknya. Lalu, dibayar.

Kenapa aku lakukan itu?

Pft.

Aku pun tidak tahu.

Aku tidak punya alasan.

Tidak setiap hari _sih_ aku melakukan itu. Aku juga manusia yg merasakan letih. Di waktu luang, aku menghabiskannya dengan berinteraksi dengan teman-temanku. Atau mungkin..._jerking off_ di kamar. Terkadang aku juga keluar dari apartementku dan berbelanja, jalan-jalan, menghirup udara segar dsb.

Kadang aku berpikir.

Kenapa aku menjadi pelacur?

Bukankah bekerja yang lain lebih menyenangkan?

Bahkan tidak ada orang yang menyuruhku untuk seperti ini.

Mungkin...

Aku menikmatinya?

* * *

Aku membukakan pintu apartementku kepada lelaki berparas tampan-tidak-tampan sembari sengaja menurunkan tali lingerieku memberi kesan sexy.

"Kau hebat. Aku suka cara kau bermain permainanku,"

Aku hanya menarik satu sudut bibirku.

"Terima kasih, Cole."

Sebelum keluar, Ia tersenyum—senyum mesum lebih tepatnya—lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

Aku berjalan ke arah kulkas, mengambil segelas jus leci yang didinginkan. Tiba-tiba saja balkon menarik perhatianku. Segera aku buka pintu yang menghalang dan melihat pemandangan kota sambil meletakkan tanganku di atas pagar balkon.

Kamar apartementku tidak terlalu tinggi. Jadi masih terhalang dengan bangunan-bangunan. Tapi, tak apalah. Yang penting aku masih bisa menikmati pandangan ini sambil meminum jusku.

Setelah beberapa lama di balkon, aku merasakan hawa dingin menerpa. Langsung saja aku masuk dan mencuci gelas.

'Dengan cuaca seperti ini, lebih baik ke klub nanti.'

* * *

"Ah, Nicole. _It's always a pleasure to let you in_." Kata dua bodyguard penjaga pintu. Ya, aku juga pernah melayani mereka. Walaupun itu dilarang.

Aku masuk ke dalam tempat yang tidak asing lagi bagiku. Dengan mengenakan _hot pants_ dan baju sedada yang memperlihatkan perutku. Kali ini aku tidak memesan vodka seperti biasa. Entah kenapa. Aku langsung menari di _dance floor_, lokasi dimana aku bisa mendapat perhatian lelaki.

Kemudian, tiba-tiba terlintas dipikiranku.

'Aku bosan dengan laki-laki.'

Perasaan itu tiba-tiba saja menyambar.

Karena itu badanku berhenti menari, melainkan duduk tak jauh di tempat _dance floor_.

'Aku bosan melayani laki-laki. Bagaimana kalau melayani yang menantang?'

Aku memainkan jemariku.

'...seperti, perempuan?'

"Hei, sendirian saja?" suara perempuan menyapaku.

"Huh?" Baru saja aku memikirkan ini.

"Aku Jennie. Salam kenal." Ia duduk di sebelahku.

"A-aku Nicole."

"Mengapa kamu termenung begitu?" Ia memiringkan kepalanya.

"T-tidak. Hanya—"

"Kau terlihat gugup. Kalau tak mau bilang, itu tidak apa-apa."

Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Apa dia seorang indigo? Kalau dia tahu apa yang di benakku, bagaimana?

"Baiklah."

Hening melanda.

"Kau tahu, Nicole," Ia melihat orang-orang menari. Sama sepertiku. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki. Tidak tahu mengapa."

Apa-apaan orang ini? Baru kenal langsung curhat? Wanita berambut panjang hitam, berwajah manis dan tembem itu memainkan kakinya.

"Apa kau merasakan hal yang sama?"

Dang.

Aku harus jawab apa. Jawabanku antara ya atau tidak. Tapi ini...menantang.

"Ya." Kata itu meluncur begitu saja.

Ia menyentuh bagian pundakku, lalu berbisik, "Kalau begitu, ayo main~!"

* * *

Sejak kejadian itu, aku lebih sering melayani perempuan dari laki-laki. Bahkan, bisa dikatakan aku tidak melayani laki-laki lagi. Perempuan bernama Jennie itu mengubah hidupku. Yang tadinya tidak-normal menjadi abnormal. Memang mempunyai makna yang sama. Tapi...kau tahu lah maksudku.

Malam ini...

Tidak, aku tidak akan ke sana.

Aku tidak mau melayani laki-laki.

Bosan.

Aku punya banyak kenalan perempuan berstatus _lesbian_ sejak mengenal Jennie. Beberapa dari mereka sudahku 'coba' dan kata mereka, aku lebih pantas menjadi _butchy_.

_Nan bageum ibyeol haet dan mariaiya~_

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering tanda ada SMS masuk. "_Nicole, kamu punya waktu luang? Aku sedikit...horny disini. Kau mau bermain denganku?_"

Perempuan ini.

Dari kalangan _lesbian-lesbian_ lain, aku menyukainya. Dan Jennie.

Namanya Yui. Asal Jepang. Cara bermainnya buatku bergairah. Dengan suara imutnya dia meminta, wajah imutnya dia merayu. Ah, semua.

Kubalas, "_Datang saja kesini._" dengan singkat.

Segera aku letakkan ponselku ke tempat semula, mengganti baju dengan _hot pants_ hitam dan _tanktop_ biru gelap.

Tak lama kemudian, ketukan pintu terdengar.

Dan kita 'bermain' ganas.

* * *

Pertama, Jennie.

Kedua, Yui.

Aku menyukai keduanya.

Tapi, aku tidak bisa berpoligami, kan?

Entah perasaan apa yang telah merasukiku.

Ini sulit.

"Nicole?" Jennie menepuk sebelah pundakku. Ah, kita berada di taman apartementku. "Kenapa bengong?"

"Ada pikiran," jawabku lesu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya tahu.

Ia menyium pipiku.

"Jangan terbiasa bengong begitu," ia melihatku lucu. Pipi tembemnya ingin ku gigit. Tapi, aku masih bisa baca suasana.

"Iya, iya."

"Ini." Jennie menyerahkan sebotol kaleng soda. "Agar kau tidak bengong lagi."

Aku menerimanya dengan balasan senyuman, membuka tutupnya lalu meminumnya.

"Aku..." Jennie bersuara. "...suka cara bermainmu. Kamu bisa mengendalikan aku begitu romantis."

Aku tertawa kecil. "Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan."

"Tidak, aku serius! Aku selalu suka jika kau mencium dahiku..."

Di saat Jennie bicara, aku melihat seseorang yang _familiar _untukku sedang berdiri di bawah pohon. Kelihatannya Ia sedang mengawasi seseorang. Tunggu. Dia menggelengkan kepala, kemudian pergi ke arah jalan raya dan memanggil taksi. Ada apa dengan kau, Yui?

Apakah...kau menyukai seseorang?

Sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang diawasinya. Perempuan tomboy dengan rambut di cepak berdiri dari tempat duduk taman. Persis di depan pohon Yui sembunyi.

Apakah dia menyukainya?

...

_Mood_-ku langsung down.

"...sampai aku klimaks." Selesai sudah pidato Jennie. Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk. Di sini mulai mendung." Aku memegang tangan Jennie dan menuntunnya ke apartementku.

Masih memikirkan Yui.

Sepertinya, aku putus harapan dengannya.

Orang yang kugenggam.

Mungkin dialah orangnya.

* * *

Ah, bagaimana cara aku menyatakan perasaan?

Langsung?

Lewat ponsel? Tidak. Aku tidak suka cara itu.

Hm.

Surat?

Ya! Surat.

Segera aku mengambil kertas dan pulpen dan lari ke arah meja tamu. Menulis 'Can I be yours?' di kertas itu. Lalu, aku akan ke rumahnya dan meninggalkan surat ini tanpa jejak dan membuatnya bertanya-tanya! Whoa, sejak kapan aku se-antusias dan se-jenius ini?

* * *

"Ada apa, Yui?" Tiba-tiba saja perempuan imut ini mendatangi apartementku tanpa SMS. Wajahnya begitu sedih. Ada apa?

Namun, kemudian Ia tersenyum "Cie, Nicole dengan Jennie~"

Dang.

Bagaimana dia tahu? Apa dia melihatku saat di depan rumah Jennie dan membukanya? Hm. Bisa di tebak dari wajahnya.

"Belum jadian kok, hehe." Aku hanya tersenyum sipu.

"Oh, yaudah jadian aja sana." Ia menggengam tangannya begitu erat. Kenapa dia?

"Semoga saja di terima..." Aku menghela nafas.

Ia terkekeh kecil. "Kretek." Ia berbisik kecil. Namun, aku masih bisa mendengarnya suara kecilnya.

"Kok, begitu?"

"T-tidak. Sukses, ya." Ia menjawab lesu. Baru ia beranjak dari kursi, aku berdiri dan menahan bahunya.

"Jujur saja, Yui." Aku menatap matanya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Ia tersenyum. Tapi senyuman itu bukan senyuman yang sebenarnya. Ia berbohong. Aku tidak suka orang berbohong tentang cinta.

Aku mengeratkan genggamanku di bahunya. "Tidak apa-apa, Yui. Kau bisa jujur padaku. Aku tidak akan marah _or whatsoever_."

"Aku menyukaimu, masa,"

Aku tercegat.

"tapi, lupakan saja," Ia tersenyum lebar. Tidak. Jangan senyum itu lagi. "Aku akan menghilang dari hidupmu. Sukses ya!"

Baru Ia ingin pergi, aku menahan bahunya lagi. "Begitu, kah? Awalnya Aku juga menyukaimu. Tapi aku lihat, kau lebih menyukai orang lain..."

"Ya." Ia menjawab datar sambil menunduk.

"Jangan seperti itu, lah. Jangan menghilang."

"Aku ingin menghilang saja. Terima kasih. Aku mendo'akanmu." Terlihat segumpal air mata menumpuk di pelupuk matanya yang Ia tahan.

"...Aku tidak bisa memaksa kau untuk tinggal. Tapi, _fyi_, aku masih menyayangimu sama kamu. Jaga diri kamu baik2 di luar sana ya," Aku melepaskan genggamanku di bahunya. Lemas rasanya jika seperti ini.

"Ya,"

Kata itu lagi.

Ia memberikan bantal kecil berbentuk hati dari sakunya. "_for you_. _Take care_, Nicole."

"Kalau kau sayang, kau jangan menghilang."

"Maaf, Nicole. Aku harus menghilang, nanti kau bersama Jennie, hehe. Aku lihat dari jauh saja," setetes air matanya turun. "Nicole..."

"Tapi, aku masih menyayangimu," kini aku menggengam tangannya. "Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di kamar sebelah? Jadi kita dapat bertemu setiap hari."

"Haha," Ia tersenyum. Lagi. "Aku ingin memelukmu untuk terakhir kalinya," tangannya bergerak ke arah pinggangku, memeluk erat. Kemudian, kepalanya mendongak melihat wajahku, mencium bibir sekilas. Dan aku hanya terdiam menikmati wajahnya, untuk terakhir kalinya, mungkin? "Aku pergi. Kamu baik-baik, OK?" Ia mengelus pipiku. "Aku pergi dulu." Ia merenggangkan pelukannya.

Kali ini dia lolos melewatiku.

Apakah harus segampang ini?

Apakah semudah ini semuanya berakhir?

Tidak adakah yang harus kulakukan?

Tidak...

Ada.

Pasti ada.

Dengan cepat aku mencegah Yui yang ingin memegang gagang pintu, keluar dari kediamanku. Air matanya turun begitu deras. Sekuat itukah Ia menahan? Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya.

"Aku akan berpura-pura tidak mengetahui siapa pengirimnya," kataku tegas. Mata Yui membesar seketika.

"Aku akan berbohong kepadanya, bahwa bukan aku yang mengirimnya. Dan aku akan bersamamu." aku merengkup kepalanya, membiarkan bajuku basah akan air matanya.

"Kau tidak bisa seperti itu,"

"Aku bisa." Jawabku. "Aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaan. Begitu juga kau. Aku lebih menyukaimu di banding dengannya. Kumohon, tetaplah bersamaku, Yui."

Tangisannya meledak di dekapanku. Ia memelukku erat sembari menangis...bahagia. Aku jahat, bukan? Tidak. Aku tidak jahat akan perasaanku. Yang penting, Yui ada di dekapanku sekarang.

"Aku mencintaimu!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Lebih dari yang kau tahu." Aku mengecup bibir manisnya. Kali ini ciuman yang berbeda. Ciuman tiada nafsu, melainkan...ah, aku malu mengatakan ini tapi...

Kalian semua tahu, lah.

Cinta.

Dedicated to : Y/r/Y/iRP

Message : I should've done this to you. And, I still love you.


End file.
